


Her.

by Baby_Earper



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Earper/pseuds/Baby_Earper
Summary: Who do you want screaming and cheering beside you?A simple question.A very simple question.Just who?
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres, Arizona Robbins/Calliope “Callie” Torres, Penelope "Penny" Blake/Callie Torres
Kudos: 31





	Her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic and this is not beta'd coz Idk who to ask.  
> I'm very new to writing but I've been reading a lot of fics for quite some time now.  
> So, I apologize for any grammar correction and etc.
> 
> Anyways, this fic is inspired by a scene from S12E16
> 
> Happy angst.

"Oh, hey. Uh, Sofia's more than okay..." Bailey updates Callie on how her daughter is doing as the latter approached the nurse's station.

Callie lets out a sigh of relief. Despite being just a small scratch, as a mother no matter how minor it is, a cut is a cut. So, knowing that her daughter is all safe and sound, it was like a knife was pulled out of her throat.

"...thanks to some astronaut stickers and some strawberry Jell-O." Bailey added.

Callie shifts her weight leaning on the counter and faces Bailey with a serious look on her face, obviously contemplating about something their Chief might help her with.

"When did you know that Little Tuck was ready to meet Ben?" she shoots her a question and looks intently at Bailey, waiting for her response.

"Oh. Um... Well, uh..." taken aback by the sudden question thrown at her out of the blue. She pauses for a moment trying to figure out a way to reply. She faces the intent eyes looking straight at her own, looking for answers, one she does not exactly know how she could help but has an idea or rather familiar with.

"Tuck was too young to tie his own shoes, so I wasn't gonna get any answers from him." she chuckles a little reminiscing moment with her little boy and stating a fact that there was a difference given that Tuck was younger than Sofia when she was faced with this situation.

"What I cared about was, was I ready?" she honestly said as she remembered herself being in Callie's shoes before she decided on letting her, two of the most important man in her life, meet and it was something she would never undo.

Bailey's words hit her, it made her realize how simple this really was. She looked down and shook her head because she already knew the answer to that question.

Another deep sigh escaped from Callie's lips as it forms a small smile. Thinking of Penny, her perfect Penny, of course, she was ready. **There's nothing more she would want to do in this world than to have a perfect family again with her lovely daughter and the person she loves.**

There's no doubt about that or at least that was what she thought she wants.

"Hmm?" Bailey wonders what's going on inside her head.

"See, I'm ready. I-I was ready the day I met her," Callie said positively which made Bailey's eyebrows meet in confusion for a second but after realizing where this is going, she smiled and remembered all the crazy antics she had seen.

"...but I'm always ready too early. I got married too early." Callie continues to rambles as Bailey went down a memory triplane of the long list of impulsive, sudden, and rash decision Callie did in the past couple of years that did surprise her —from getting married to her favorite intern, George, in Vegas to meeting what she thinks was the love of her life (Callie's) and eventually, being a mother.

She did witness all of that. How her rival on the Chief Resident position turned into the woman, and mother she is today.

"I..."

Callie paused for a moment and thought of her beautiful, beautiful daughter, and everything they went through to keep her safe.

"It was one thing when it was about me, but now..." Sofia means the whole world to her. Becoming a mother changed her. She was so sure she wanted to be one since the day her womb ached to shelter one but it never crossed her mind until now that wanting one is so much different than having one.

"You know... Say..." Bailey interrupted her, understanding now what exactly to say in order to clear out all the confusion running inside Callie’s head.

"Okay, when you see Sofia kick a ball across the room," Callie listened attentively, trying to figure out what Bailey wanted to say.

"…and you start to daydream about 20 years from now when Sofia scores the winning goal at the Women's World Cup Final," Callie pictured it out, her eyes soften and she cannot help but smile at the thought.

"...and the whole stadium is chanting her name, Torres! Torres!" as Bailey continues to describe it with so many emotions, Callie closed her eyes and imagines her daughter smiling and waving back at her after that one hell of a goal. She is going to be so damn proud of her daughter. She already is.

"And it's all in slow motion and you're up in the stands screaming and crying."

"Yes, yes." Callie agreed, sharing a laugh. She was definitely enjoying their daydreaming. "You do that, too?"

"Okay." Bailey smiles as she sees that she got Callie into that daydream successfully. She paused and took a breath before she continues.

"So, the question is, who do you want..." she trails as she stares at Callie more seriously.

"screaming and cheering beside you...?" she finishes her question. Raising her eyebrows implicitly saying _that's all you have to know and I do know, you already got it all figured out ever since the very beginning._

Bailey took that as her cue to walk away knowing she did her part. Leaving Callie with the question that raised confusion on her mind but rather cleared the one inside her heart.

Callie stared right into the floor, her face painted without any expression at all. Not even minding Bailey almost bumping into her when the latter walked right past her as she left.

_Who do you want screaming and cheering beside you?_

A simple question.

A very simple question.

Just who?

Does not even need any explanations of _how, and why._

Just a simple _who do I want screaming and cheering beside me?_

_You already know who._

_You already know who._

Her mind and heart tell her in chorus.

She got out of her trance as soon as she realizes the answer to her one-in-a-million question of the day. She lifts her sight, surprisingly and literally, sees the answer right in front of her eyes.

Staring at the figure walking towards her way. She studies _her_ noticing the little details this person does, nose scrunching little looking confused at the charts; hair swaying as it was set in a high ponytail as it always does; determined look on _her_ eyes —a beeper interrupted Callie's _observation_.

The person in question's beeper vibrated which she checked quickly.

"oh, Dr. Grey needs a resident on the ER. Please be good to me."

Callie barely heard the person she was observing from afar as she saw _her_ run towards the other way,

away from where she is standing,

away from her.

_Who do you want screaming and cheering beside you?_

...and right there, the ultimate realization struck her like a lightning.

She curses under her breath.

"shit."

It's **her**.

Right there, cheering for Sofia. It's **her**.

_No matter what happens, it always comes back to **her**. _

Callie who was still standing on the nurse's station leaned on the counter more for support when she felt her knees started to wobble a little bit due to dizziness and unconsciously holding her breath for about a minute when she discovered the answer she was looking for.

She chuckles at herself for being an orthopedic surgeon who currently has weak knees because of a damn girl she sees cheering beside her as her _awesome_ daughter, Sofia, makes the crowd roar wild with her one hell of _awesome_ winning kick for the winning goal.

If you are someone who can make an orthopedic surgeon's knees go weak, you definitely are the one.

Callie was pulled back in her thoughts, to continue pondering about who is it going to be? Who will be the person beside her in 20 years on that particular event?

 _Yes, it's definitely her. No mistaking it. I can totally see her cheering Sofia with fire in her eyes, that oh so competitive quality of hers that I find handy in this situation hahaha. Thank God for her perseverance and patience in teaching Sofia when training just started. Oh, and that smile which lightens up the whole world, no, my whole world_ —

She stopped and tried to shake it all off.

Her mind taking control. Thinking of the person she saw a while ago.

_I can hear her shout "Go Sofia!!!" being ever so supportive to my daughter. It's really sweet. She’s perfect. Staring at her for a while, and I can see the happiness written all over her face as she cheers for Sofia again, and again. It was all I ever wanted. A perfect family. As someone said before, I did find the perfect penny after all. . . Once you see a penny, you pick it up. Glad that I did. Sofia's happy, and she is happy but yeah, no. That's all that matters, so it will make me happy as well. Looking around, I guess, there's something different in this one but maybe, just maybe, good different (?)_

No. One thing was certainly different in the second daydream, for sure. Yes, they are both happy daydreams but the day was not as bright and the world was not as colorful as the one, she dreamed it to be.

That specific dream with the person her heart truly wants to be with.

Callie's daydreaming came to an end with her furrowed eyebrows as water started to build up in the corner of her eyes. Confusion arises even more and worry was written all over her face.

She is so lost now.

She knew the answer when she saw _her_ earlier, when she saw _her_ walk away, she did not feel that stab in the heart. Not anywhere near the pain she once had experienced, the torment she had suffered when she saw the love of her life turned her back from her, and never looked back again.

No, that was a lie. It was her, who was scared to look back again and not seeing her coming back. It was her who pushed her away when maybe **she** already saw who **she** wanted to be with in the field screaming and cheering for Sofia.

Nevertheless, she knew that it was not _her_ back she sees that made her heartache and break into tiny pieces. It was not _her_ back that made her spend sleepless nights crying. It was not _her_ back she would run chasing if she ever gets another chance with.

It was simply,

not.

 **Her**.

Callie closed her eyes as she processes everything that went through her mind since Bailey left her with one very simple yet so complicated question. She tries to reason out her thoughts and weigh it all out but every single time she simply asks herself the question without considering any factors, her answer is quite simple and certain.

_Well, shit._

**_There's nothing more I would want to do in this world than to have my ~~perfect~~ family back together again with my lovely daughter and the person I truly, deeply, love._ **

_Bailey, don't you dare ask one more time because I might do something impulsive, and sudden, and rash again. I might be ready too early again._

_So do not ask me, "Who do you want screaming and cheering beside you?"_

_Because as of right now, when I close my eyes, all I could see is **her**._

_Standing on the bench seat and jumping like a 5-year-old, screaming Sofia's name on top of her lungs, her blonde locks tied up in a bun with a hanky wrapped on it holding it in place, her blue eyes shining as happy tears runs on her dampened cheeks, oh her dimples radiating all the cuteness she could possibly possess, and as she cheers at our daughter she would turn and catch me staring at her then hide her blush by scolding me for not looking at our baby girl calling me **Calliope** with her stern voice but soft eyes. _

_As a mom, —rather as Sofia's mommy would do._

_So, I dare you not to ask me who, because now I know for sure._

_Instead, ask me why._

_Why the hell am I still here?_

_Why am I not screaming and cheering beside **her**?_

_Well, maybe because I am scared that this time,_

_I might not be early,_

— _but rather really, really, really late._

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope I somehow did this one justice (?)  
> When I saw that clip again I can't help but put my thoughts into words.


End file.
